Battle Princess of Arcadias Legends
by Musashi the Master
Summary: Corina and her dog are transported to Schwert and must help Battle Princess Plume, her friends, the Awaken Dreamers and more battle monsters and the villains who allied with them while both Corina and Plume find love along the way. First ever Battle Princess of Arcadias x Mew Mew Power crossover. Rated teen for blood, violence, language except for Corina, and nudity.


**A/N: Another fanfic by yours truly. This time, I'm taking a break from using Zoey, Bridget and Renee as the main characters in my fanfics. I would love to give the other Mew Mews a shot at being a main character and what better way is by using Corina? And I'm using a game that recently came out, Battle Princess of Arcadias with the plot elements of Tales of the World: Tactics Union and the extra characters seen in its HD port coming to the 3DS in Japan along with Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos and Super Heroine Chronicles along with a few other anime shows. So here is possibly the first Mew Mew Power x Battle Princess of Arcadias crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack, please support the disclaimer.**

**Chapter 1: The Battle Princess and the Half Bird Girl**

* * *

Corina Bucksworth's eyes opened slowly as she slowly got up and rubbed her head. She was in her summer room when she and her parents were taking a vacation in the Bahamas. She needed a much needed break from all the Mew Mew stuff and working at Café Mew Mew. Her dog, Mickey was licking her legs in an attempt to get her beloved master up.

"Okay, Mickey, I'm up! I'm up!" Corina laughed as she petted her dog and got up.

Corina wore a blue t-shirt with a bird's silhouette sowed into it, green white pants and red sneakers. She looked around her room. She sees it's a mess.

"Okay, what a pig's stein!" Corina muttered as she shook her head in disapproval. She got back from surfing and was taking a nap to go to the beach again. Next thing she knows, the place is a mess!

Suddenly, she heard crows cawing. Confused, she and Mickey looked out the window and saw their location has changed.

They were in the middle of a dense forest and it looked like it can go on forever.

"That's strange… I don't remember the Bucksworth summer home being out in the forest. Father has it built in the Bahamas." Corina folded her arms and began to ponder this. Suddenly, an idea hit her. "I know! I'll simply call for help!" She smiled energetically as she got out her iPhone and began to dial 911. The phone ranged for about 10 seconds until the voice on her iPhone said there is no signal.

"Poo." Corina frowned as she put her iPhone in her purse. She turned to Mickey and told her "Well, looks like we need to find our way back to civilization. Come on, Mickey." Mickey barked in acknowledgement as she followed her master out the door.

Corina and Mickey were walking down the forest path. Corina was getting a bit nervous, she doesn't recognized some of the places she has seen before, namely that statue with a sword on the top.

"Okay, Mickey… Why do I get the feeling you and I are Dorothy and Toto in the Land of Oz? I hope there is a Wizard who can get us home…" Corina sighed again.

After a few minutes of walking, they see some people on the ground, bleeding to death. Mickey barked to get her master's attention.

"What is it, girl?" Corina asked her pet, she turned to see some soldiers on the ground, bleeding to death. They looked like from medieval or fantasy worlds. "Oh my!" Corina gasped in shock as she ran up to one of them, namely a man who has white hair and wearing brown and silver clothes that made him look like a squire. "Hey! You okay?! Who did this to you?!" Corina shouted in worry as she checked for wounds.

"R-Run… before it gets… you…" The man coughed up some blood.

"What? What will get me?" Corina raised an eyebrow in confusion as she heard stomping. Mickey turned around and barked angrily at something. Corina slowly turns around and gasped in shock and horror.

It was a large red dragon that looked like Groudon, the legendary Pokemon. It growled menacingly at her, her dog and the wounded squire.

"Mickey, get out of here and find a safe spot. I'll take care of this." She ordered as she got out her Power Pendant while Mickey went to a safe hiding spot. "Power Pendant, Metamorphosis!" She was engulfed in a rainbow colored light and after a few seconds, she dispelled it with her hand and was in her Mew Mew form.

The squire gasped in shock as he sees Corina in a new form and she got out her Heart Arrow and readies to fire it until a 16 year old girl with red long hair, wearing a huge gold crown and red and white clothes with red high heels ran up to the two and the dragon..

"Del! Thank goodness you're alright! Here, let me tend to your wounds!" The girl sighed in relief as she ran up to the one called Del and checked for wounds. Corina couldn't help but eye the girl and couldn't help but love her sense of fashion.

"Both of you… Get out of here… Go now!" Del heavily breathed as he is losing his strength, the red dragon swiped his claw at them, Corina had to fly away to dodge it, but Del… was not too lucky and was blown to the ground.

"Del!?" The royal looking girl gasped as she ran up to the person and checked for wounds, the wounds were life threatening and there is no hope for Del…

"Del! Come on, you're gonna be okay!" The girl shouted as tears began to form in her eyes.

Del managed to choke out "Please, just run…. Even you… can't defeat it…"

The girl however has anger in her eyes and shouted "But I can't just let it get away with this!" She stood up and glared at the red dragon.

"No, don't…!" Del protested, the dragon roared as the two girls were forced to cover their ears.

"Hurry… get away from here… and take the girl with you…" Del pleaded weakly as he lay his head down in pain.

"It's okay! Leave everything to me!" The girl reassured him as she got out a sword and shouted "I am Plumiere! The Battle Princess of Schwert Kingdom! And as this land's Battle Princess, I will defeat you!" The girl now known as Plume turned to Corina and shouted "I need your help in defeating this vile beast, Bird Winged Girl!"

Corina nodded with a smirk and shouted "Okay! Glad you're on my side!" Corina aimed her Heart Arrow at the red dragon.

* * *

**Boss 1: Red Dragon: Theme: Battle Princess of Arcadias Vocal Theme 3**

* * *

Plume charged at the red dragon as it swipe at her, but Plume was agile and dodged the swipe and slashed the red dragon 4 times with her sword.

"Not bad…" Corina whistled as she shouted "Heart Arrow!" She fired a energy arrow at the red dragon's head, damaging it in the process.

The red dragon lashed its tail at Plume who was hit by it and skids back a little. "You will not defeat me, vile beast!" With a courageous yell, she leaped into the air and got on the dragon's back like Hercules did in Disney's Hercules and jabs her sword down on the back three times. The red dragon shook her off, making her land on the ground. Plume rushed up and slashed the legs three times with her sword.

Corina fired three more Heart Arrows at the red dragon, giving it some medium damage. The red dragon fired fireballs from its mouth at Corina in an attempt to roast her, but she dodged it like the Matrix and watched in surprise as the fireball hit the rock, toasting it.

Plume dashed forward at the side of the red dragon and slashed it horizontally with her sword.

The red dragon grunted for a moment before stomping away from the battlefield.

Plume however was not gonna take this one bit and she screamed at it "Hey! Come back here!" Corina flew down beside Plume and turned to her.

"Forget it. It's not in a mood to fight right now. Shouldn't we focus on your friend's inuries?" Corina asked her sternly.

Plume was hesitant, but she nodded as she and Corina rushed over to Del's side as Plume knees down to check Del's wounds.

"Are you okay? Can you stand up?" Plume asked with concern.

Del smiled weakly and managed to speak out "Put your soldiers to rest… and then rebuild the brigade. It's all gone…"

Plume smiled, tears began falling out of her eyes and nodded by saying "I will! I swear I'll do as you ask!"

"And the rest… you can… leave… to Raltz… Find…the Rufres Clan and the Awakened Dreamers…" Del smiled for the final time before he closed his eyes one last time. Plume gasped in pure horror.

"Del! Wake up! This is no time to be sleeping! Come on! Please wake up!" Plume shook Del's body in an attempt to wake him him, but it failed. Plume gritted her teeth, closed her eyes and screamed out in agunish "DELLLLLLLL!" Corina only shook her head in respect of the dead. She walked up to Plume and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"We should bury the dead in order to honor them…" Said Corina stoically. Plume nodded despondently and proceed to bury Del and the soldiers.

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

* * *

Plume offered a prayer to the departed for a few seconds before standing up and turning to Corina who is still in Mew form and Mickey with a smile. "Thank you so much for your help with that beast. We may have not killed it, but at least I'm still alive, thanks to you. My name is Plume, Battle Princess of the Schwert Kingdom. But call me Plumiere" Plume bowed politely.

Corina smiled and returned her bow with her own and saying "My name is Corina Bucksworth, richest girl of the Bucksworth clan and this is my beloved pet dog, Mickey." Corina then realized something. "Say, you said the Schwert Kingdom, right? I have never heard of a place like that in the Bahamas." She looked around. "It's too… fantasy-like to be in the Bahamas."

Plume looked at Corina and Mickey with a question mark above her head. "Ba…ha…mas? What's that?"

"It's one of Earth's tropical paradises, I mean how can you not know?" Corina looked at her with a confused look of her own. Then she made a realization. "Wait… My iPhone didn't work when I first arrived here and there was that dragon monster and you wear very fancy but odd clothes. Which means…" Corina placed a pinky on her chin and said out loud "Then I must be in another world. Honestly, I thought that only applies to movies, games or fanfiction. I guess it is too real to be true."

"Are you lost, Miss Corina?" Plume asked out of pity.

Corina chuckled and reassured Plume "Please, call me Corina. And shall I call you Plume?" Plume nodded with a smile. "Anyway, it appears if Mickey and I are stuck here, then we need some place to stay until we find a way to get back to Earth…" She sighed.

Plume then has an idea. "You can stay with me at my kingdom! In return… can you help me and my people?" She looked away innocently.

"Of course I will help you. So what's the story on your kingdom and world?" Corina asked in a motherly tone, willing to help those in need.

"Well, long ago, my kingdom was happy and farmers were tending to the crops and children were playing and everyone have happy lives." Plume's expression turned grim. "But then… One day, monsters appeared out of nowhere and attacked our beloved kingdom. Many lives were lost and I took up the title of Battle Princess to help my people. But after seeing you fight that fiend, I was thinking of recruiting you into the army. We can use the help we can have to save our kingdom. Plus, the legendary dream keepers of legend, the Rufres Clan… Perhaps they can provide insight on why the monsters started attacking." Plume beamed.

Corina thought about it for about 50 seconds until she smiled and said "Of course I will help you. We cannot allow your friend's death be in vain. So I will happily join you in your quest to destroy all the monsters in this world. Lead the way, Battle Princess."

"Yay!" Plume cheered as she tackled hugged Corina. "We're gonna be best friends forever, Corina!" Corina couldn't help but smiled nervously. It reminded her of how Kikki used that on her every time she goes to work.

* * *

**(Corina's POV)**

**And that is how I met the energetic but brave Battle Princess Plume in the wonderful but dangerous world of Schwert. Will Mickey and I ever find a way back to our world to our family and friends? Also, the Rufres Clan may be able to help me find a way home. But hey, at least I will have a good time in this new adventure I'm about to embark in.**

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Next chapter: The New Squire and the Artisan: The Awakened Dreamers and Rufre Youngling**

**A/N: Well, there you have it. The latest fanfic by yours truly. I'm following the walkthrough of the game on Youtube and I may add in some NISA characters as well. Anyway, next up, Raltz, Yuni, Lloyd Irving, Asbel Lhant and the Rufre youngling Tern will appear. So stay tuned for more updates. **


End file.
